Slightly Quixotic
by saim
Summary: AU It's so much easier, pretending and making things up. Really, if you think about it, any other way of living might as well be considered stupid. SasuSaku


**Quixotic**--**extravagantly chivalrous or romantic; visionary, impractical, or impracticable, fanciful, fantastic, imaginary**

**X**

_To Sasuke,_

_Holder of my heart, keeper of my soul, lover of my body._

_You suck._

_Die, please._

_Thank you._

…

_Well okay then,_

_don't __**die.**_

_But like, if you fell into a coma or something of the sort? _

_That, that would be greatly appreciated._

…

You know, life's hard enough.

We don't need boys to make it worse.

Especially Sasuke. Like we really, really don't need guys like Sasuke in our lives.

And you'd think that since I'm Sakura and he's Sasuke our story's not supposed to be trouble-free in the first place, and that I really shouldn't be so saddened by how often we fight or how quickly he looses his patience, but I am. Because like, as you get older, its suppose to get simpler, yeah?

Well, whatever.

Its not like I care or anything.

"Sakura."

"Ah…?"

"Sakura, move, you idiot. The rest of us want to eat too."

And suddenly, I'm not in that beautiful place called my mind anymore. I've come crashing back to earth and more specifically, work, (where I'm paid less than I'm worth but just enough to keep me crawling back for more) and a disgruntled, but picturesque Sasuke stands behind me demanding for me to move so he can get snack.

But I'm just stuck here in front of the slowly forming line for the over-priced vending machine and I should really move because lunch is over in about twenty minutes and I probably look rather idiotic what with one hand _gripping_ my apple and my eyes staring, staring at Sasuke and my heart beating so hard against my ribs that I wouldn't be surprised if I had a heart attack any second now and--

"_Move_."

And I'm pushed aside. Not hard enough to actually hurt but with enough force that I stumble slightly. Well, the stumbling really had nothing to do with the push, I'm not exactly coordinated, you see, but no need for anyone other than myself to know that.

So, deciding I've made enough of a fool of myself, I stumble away, back in the direction of my office.

I don't take in much of my surroundings (this really isn't new) and I have somehow mastered the act of ignoring everyone and everything around me. This act is magnified ten-fold whenever I have a run in with Sasuke.

Because there's just something about him. Like, I can tell.

He's so imperfect. Horrible, arrogant, impatient, full of a darkness so deep, I cannot even fathom it.

But I am so drawn to him.

He's different.

He's special.

And I want him to be mine forever.

Maybe its his walk, the graceful, almost dancer steps he seems to have. Or the way he looks when he sees something that doesn't totally repulse him and he just…almost smiles. Or maybe its actually when he's upset, when his perfectly symmetrical eyebrow pull together and his mouth sets, and his eyes--his eyes.

That must be it.

I can nearly imagine him. In my mind's eye, he's always wearing a dark, almost black shirt (because I think it contrasts beautifully with his skin) and his hands are always carelessly placed in his pockets and his face, while quite expressionless, is somehow open.

And his eyes.

His eyes are the clearest, most distinct feature. The endless pools of black, always focused on something far away, something I'll never be able to see or draw level to. Because sadly enough, that is how I portray our relationship.

Him, always ten feet ahead.

Me, tripping and stumbling, forever trying to catch up.

And I know, I _know_ I'm being a tad ridiculous, but he has that effect on me. I cant even begin to fathom loving anyone so deeply, so completely. It's the kind of thing that's too profound for the imagination.

And that scares me.

But suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, there is an almost _clank_ as my intercom speaker crackles to life.

"Haruno? Ms. Haruno?"

Without a jolt, I realize I've somehow arrived back into my small office.

I stare at the intercom speaker and almost consider not answering the call, I stare at my computer screen, knowing that I haven't gotten anything done.

"Yes?" I say finally

"Ah…well I know its not my place…but I just wanted to remind you to leave on time today, I'll call back to check in if you'd…like...that…?"

I smile softly

"Thank you, but its really not necessary." I say sincerely, mostly because I know how hopeless I am and because its so sweets he cares.

"Oh…yes, well alright then." and then my secretary's voice and the crackle is gone.

It's Sasuke., I know, who sometimes has my secretary remind me to leave or calm down, or eat.

And of course he doesn't know I know. I mean, I may be a lot of things, but unintelligent is really not one of them at all.

And so, realizing that nearly two hours had passed since lunch and I _still_ didn't get anything done, I take up my papers, fold them neatly into my hand bag and head toward the office door.

I'm going to get fired soon, I just know it. Just like every other job.

But this one's different. I can't just leave this one quietly. Because Sasuke is here, and even though I could see him on other occasions, there is a certain thrill, working with him.

So I'm going to file my paper work at home, where the only place I usually see Sasuke is in my dreams.

I step outside, the sky is gradually darkening and this, I think, is my favorite part about being outside--twilight. Its kind of like the world is fading into the next day, and the wild flowers tickle my ankles and fireflies dance around my head and the stars twinkle, looking down at the girl with pink hair who thinks too much and dreams too hard…

I turn my head just slightly and see Sasuke standing a few feet away, looking at me through lowered lashes.

I feel a heavy blush rush to my face, even though I should be quite used to his waiting up for me.

But I just can't seem to grow accustomed to something like that, something so amazing, something so startling.

Like the way his hand feels in mine or the how he occasionally stares down at me and just…almost smiles.

Its really quite staggering, when you think about it.

I mean the beautiful and intellectual Sasuke, (arrogant and rude and focused with absolutely _no time for girls_) walking next to normal, plain Sakura, (that poor quixotic girl who just about makes up things as she goes along and hopes for it all to fall into place) with his hand in hers and his nearly smiling face...

But I cant find a thing to complain about.

Its funny, sometimes, how that works.

Its also funny how I'm usually in my own little world (because the one we actually live in is much too violent and scary and horrible and _fake_ for me to handle) but whenever I'm with Sasuke everything becomes concentrated, horribly focused.

And instead of seeing the scenic nighttime sky, I see the effects of fog on our once beautiful heavens, and instead of having the graceful quiet steps I so desire, my feet echo loudly off the hard trail and instead of everything being pristine and lovely with flowers and butterflies and those adorable fireflies that ignite the night in a delightful glow, I see what there really is--darkness.

But walking beside Sasuke, breathing his air, smelling his scent, swinging our hands, I decide that _its okay_.

The Sasuke in my imagination could never kiss as brilliantly as the real one.

…

"_Mmm, Sasuke…?"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Have my babies."_

"…_Don't tempt me."_

**X**

**Tell me what you think?**

**saim**


End file.
